Pursuit Force: The Battle for Isla Sorna Character List
by Andrew 2000
Summary: A List of the Pursuit Force Officers and Separation Gang Members in my up coming Fanfic!


**Pursuit Force: The Battle for Isla Sorna**

**Character List (Some of the Character Bios are from Wikipedia)**

_Pursuit Force_

The Chief - The chief of the Pursuit Force. A gruff mustachioed stereotype who shouts a lot and gives the team orders throughout missions. Has intense knowledge of the gangs and their styles. Is uncertain of Andrew and Dr. Pertwee but is otherwise very trusting of the team. He is an extremely focused and determined individual who is set on making Capital State safe again.

The Commander - The Commander is, after the Chief, the highest ranking officer in the whole of Pursuit Force. A mysterious and silent person, his name is never revealed and he rarely talks. He is trained in Firearms, Explosives, High Speed Pursuit, Sniping, Hacking, CQC, and other essential Police Tactics possible. He has a good relationship with all the other officers, especially Sarah Hunter, whom he is married to.

Sarah Hunter – The main helicopter pilot for Pursuit Force. Young and energetic, Sarah often provides support for the other members; both emotional and literal. Sarah co-operates with Lucy and is married to The Commander.

Gage - One of the new recruits, a supporting driver with many wise-cracks, enjoys high speed chases, racing and fixing cars. Despite his wise-cracks, which are often either amusing or annoying, he resembles the attitude and carefree personality of a teenager. Is highly respected by Andrew.

Preach – Another recruit, a heavy built machine-gunner, who has a hardcore personality. A good friend of Gage, he accompanies the Commander on on-foot and off-roader missions-often using heavy weaponry.

Lucy – An undercover MI: 5 Agent who specializes in Subterfuge, Sabotage and Piloting. She co-pilots with Sarah and has a good relationship with her. She often tries-and fails-to train Andrew in techniques of stealth to boost his capabilities in the field as she mutually respects Andrew's enthusiasm about stealth.

Dr. Pertwee – A leading Nuclear Physicist who works for Pursuit Force, alongside Andrew, in the Forensics Dept. and the R&D Dept. designing new weapons, vehicles and more. Is, like Andrew, uneasy, does not react well to stress and is generally very cowardly, however does have a few heroic moments.

Andrew Kirkham – The final and most mysterious member of Pursuit Force. Andrew is a 14 year old who, with a natural love of Science and Technology, was, in accordance with instructions given by a letter, placed in the ranks of Pursuit Force as a 'Forensic Biologist'. After living in a small dorm in a Forensics HQ for a while, he was given the role of anything to do with Biology with himself taking care of Biology, Dr. Pertwee on Physics, and the two of them tackling Chemistry. Andrew is a fairly lazy, mostly insane, sociopathic individual whose bright mind and intelligence make him a useful, albeit sometimes creepy and annoying, ally to Pursuit Force. Andrew's personal motto is 'Lazy, Crazy and proud of it!', to which someone usually replies, "You got that right".

_The Gangs_

**(A/N: In this series, the Gangs have all formed up in to one Gang called 'Separation'. Also some of the Main Gang Members have modified appearances, but nothing too serious.)**

The Warlords - The warlords are a group of mercenaries and rogue US Soldiers who feel that they were betrayed by the army. They focus primarily on hijacking military equipment and are led by 'The General', with the other significant member of the gang being 'Lieutenant Davies'. They are in charge of setting up bases, safehouses, outposts, etc.

The Capellis - the Capellis are a mafia style family headed up by Don Capelli. According to the chief they have been around for at least 20 years before the game's events. The other significant member of the Capelli Family is their best sniper Stefano De Tomaso, also known by his crime name 'Deadeye'. They are in charge of managing finance.

The Convicts - The Convicts were a group of psychotic escapees who are out to cause as much chaos as they can and make an escape from Capital State to cause havoc on a much larger scale (many of their missions involved stopping them from crossing the state border). The Convicts are organised by an escapee who is only known as 'Hard Balls', the other significant member of the Convicts being the Lieutenant 'Billy Wilde'. The Convicts' primary role is to recruit new blood for the team.

The Vixens - The Vixens are an all-female group of professional thieves with a high-tech arsenal. Many of their missions focused around theft, from priceless artifacts to luxury speed boats. The Vixens are organised by their leader known as 'Whiplash' while the other significant member of the Vixens is her second-in-command 'The Fox'. The Vixens currently still continue with theft; however they now steal equipment and weapons to provide to the team.

The Killer 66 - The Killer 66 are an all Asian group and the most powerful of all five gangs in Capital State. They focus primary in vehicle theft and drug dealing. They are led by 'Monster Toshima', the other significant member of the gang being the second in command 'Sudeko Arakawa'. With their past experience, they now steal vehicles and, alongside the Convicts, modify them for their own purpose.

**(A/N: Ok, that's Pursuit Force and the Gangs. The other characters, like the Dinos, you should either know or be able to figure them out for yourself. On that note, I hope to get the first chapter of 'Pursuit Force: The Battle for Isla Sorna' out soon. Thanks for sticking with me and hope you enjoy my coming Fanfic!)**


End file.
